The Black Virus
by Tyro Williams
Summary: The Digital World has flourished in its many years of peace since its last threat. However, a new evil has begun to emerge, and none are able to stop it. Even a new digidestined has been called. But can even they stop the Black Virus?
1. Prologue

**Pre-Story Notes**

Please note that this is my very first fan-fiction. I would appreciate any comments or advice on how to make this story any better. Now let's get this story started!

**Digimon:**

**The Black Virus**

Summary

It has been many long years since the Digital World has seen its last threat. There hasn't been any evil, or threatening force for many years, and the world is finally at peace. But little did the various citizens realize that deep beneath the crust of the Digital World, a plot was being cooked up; a plot to overthrow the entire planet; a plan to overthrow the Royal Knights themselves. And the plotters won't even need to lift a finger; they plan on letting the inhabitants themselves do all of the work for them. Yes, it has been many long years since the Digital World's last great danger, but it will now have to face the Black Virus...

Prologue

'_Ah, the city! Such a populous place full of the hustle and bustle of busy city folk can't be found anywhere else_.' The thought passed through his mind as he approached the end of the tunnel, light seeping in. Bah, how he detested the light…. But alas, for the Master's plan to succeed, he must emerge into it. And he dared not disobey the Master. He eyed the city map which was clutched in his right claw. Aeroveedramon looked back at the many digimon that were following behind. An entire legion at his command. The Master had been generous enough to increase his rank to the head of this legion, and to be held completely responsible for this mission.

AeroVeedramon stretched out his large, red wings. These wings were torn, and gave AeroVeedramon a slightly eerie appearence. He had a white chest and stomach, with a blue pattern upon it that resembled a pointed 'V'. His head was blue, and he had brown eyes and the front of his face was white, with a sharp horn at its tip. He also had two long black horns upon the back of his head. The blue color bypassed his head and stopped at the neck, where it met the white chest, though it spread down his back and across the top of the tail, while the bottom was white. His limbs were the strangest part, however. On his left side, he wielded a white claw while his right claw was a jet-black. His legs were also white, ending in two, four-clawed feet, three white ones in the front and one black one in the back on both. His white limbs, some had described as having a bony appearence. Upon his elbows were two more medium-length, curved blades. Many have described him as a demonic presence.

He began to study the structure of the city closely. He was looking for…there! That was the target: the air filter tower. The most important building in the entire city. Swamp Edge was completely toxic, and required the air filter for non-natives to live here in the city. But simply attacking it would be foolish…. After all, their goal wasn't to destroy the city, but to infect it. Beneath his left arm, he held a large vial that housed a goopy, purple substance. They were to take it, and put it into the air filter, thus spreading the entire substance into the city, infecting the entire city at one time. But in order to do so, they'd need to keep the city's defenses at bay long enough. That's what the army was for. Just then, a large, black, white-winged dragon-like digimon approached. This digimon had on his white chest a large gray 'V' much like AeroVeedramon's, only this one had two little, unconnected extentions forming the actual appearance of an 'X'. Upon the end of his muzzle was a single, blade that stuck upwards.

"Commander." The digimon said, giving a bow to the higher-ranked digimon before him.

"Ah, Black Ex-Veemon." Aeroveedramon replied. "Rise. What's the status?"

"Sir, all units are ready to mobilize." Came the digimon's reply, rising from his bow. "We await your command."

Aeroveedramon looked out over the city once more and said, "This will be the day where we say that we have won a great victory for the Master." He turned around to face Black Ex-Veemon. "Alert the platoons to mobilize." With a bow, Black Ex-Veemon turned and walked away, back toward the army. As Aeroveedramon turned around to observe the city again, he heard Black Ex-Veemon shout, "On Command…Charge!" Aeroveedramon spread his wings wide and took off, the sounds of charging soldiers below him resounding, alerting the city of their presence at long last. The invasion had begun.

**End of Prologue**

**Post-Story Comments**

Sorry it's a bit short. Like I said, it's my first fan-fiction.


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Rich Boy

Chapter 1

**Pre-Story Notes**

As I've said before, this is my first fan-fic and would appreciate some input about it as soon as possible. Thanks, now here's the first draft of the first chapter, in which the first main character is introduced. Also, it may be a bit short for some of you, but I assure you, the length and quality will get better as the story progresses.

Chapter 1

Enter Rich Boy

"And now, class…" sounded the drawling voice of the one person that Tyro couldn't stand to listen to. Mrs. Sampson, the Info Tech. teacher, was Tyro's least favorite teacher of them all. Not only was she strict, but she didn't have much emotion in her voice, and just the sound of her would put you to sleep, if she wasn't busy smacking your desk with the little pointer-thing of hers.

Tyro huffed, completely ignoring the teacher as usual. He shouldn't even be here. He thought the he should've been home-schooled or something. This was way too boring. He had to spend several hours here when he could be at home doing whatever he wanted. He scratched his head, which was hidden among his short, spiky black hair. He ruffled his black t-shirt, which went with his black jeans perfectly. His eyes were deep brown. But apparently this teacher was smarter than the others that Tyro had all day. She could tell when somebody wasn't listening.

"Tyro!" Mrs. Sampson said, making him jump out of his skin, much to a murmur of giggles and silent laughter from everybody else. "I hope you're listening, because this test is worth about a fourth of your grade."

"Yes, Mrs. Sampson." Tyro groaned.

"Don't think that just because your family owns the school that you'll be treated any differently than the rest of the class."

"No, Mrs. Sampson." Tyro groaned.

"Well, then I hope you know that this test will be based off of your general knowledge of the computer, both hardware and software, and I'm sure you're all aware of how much information that is. Now, as I was saying…"

And there she goes again. Talking to people who were probably ignoring her. But she had been right about one thing. His family owned the school, as well as many other businesses around the large city of Tokyo. As a result, his family was filthy rich, and Tyro was able to possess just about whatever he wanted, so he had no reason to be here. Why his parents decided to send him to…ugh…_public_ school was beyond him. Why didn't they just hire a private tutor? But just then, a loud ringing noise filled his ears. At long last! The bell had rung. He was, as usual, one of the first out. He walked out of the school through the bright white hallways and through the front doors. As usual, a long, black limo was waiting. He got into the back seat and nodded toward the driver, who said, "So, Young Sir," he said. "How was you're day?" as he drove off.

"I don't want to talk about it." Tyro grunted in reply. The driver simply shrugged it off. He was probably used to it. After all, Tyro was just like any other rich snob you'll ever meet. He didn't really have any real friends, and he didn't really want them, either. He figured that they would just annoy him and that they would interfere with his personal life too closely. At least that's what he thought in his mind. In reality, he really didn't have much of a life. He stayed indoors all his time. He was lazy, and was used to others doing work for him.

They soon pulled up to the large mansion on the edge of the city. The large elaborate garden spread out around them as the driver pulled through the gates (which opened on their own through the use of motion sensors and security cameras…you know…rich people things). They drove up the azalea-lined pathway up to the large mansion's front door. The driver exited the car and approached Tyro's door and opened it. Tyro stepped out and walked inside, without a word to the driver.

The first thing he usually did when he came home was greet his father, but for some reason, he found himself on the third floor. His father's office was on the first floor. He walked through the door, half-expecting to see his father's office and his father sitting in his usual leather seat busily typing away on his computer. He was taken aback by the fact that he saw his room. He shrugged it off, and figured he probably came here for a reason and sat down at his computer. This was the next thing he did when he got home anyway. He moved the mouse over to the icon that read, 'Microsoft™ Office Outlook' and his e-mail popped up. But something caught his eye. It was an e-mail from some source with a bunch of garbled symbols. The message title was, 'YOUR HELP IS NEEDED!' in big bold letters. He moved the mouse and clicked this strange message and a pop-up suddenly appeared.

Suddenly, a voice came out of his speaker, and it read what the pop-up said, "Click here to enter the Digital World." it said. Tyro was surprised by the sudden pop-up, and even more so by the message it asked. '_Never seen a pop-up like this before…_' he thought. But he figured what the heck? What could it hurt? He clicked the link and suddenly, his screen went black. "What the-?" Tyro said aloud. "What just happened?" He was just about to push the monitor button to check if it had just shut itself off for some reason, when his screen turned back on. A bright white light erupted from the screen, and the next thing he knew, he was being sucked right into it! He found himself in a strange, tunnel-like sub-space with the numbers '0' and '1' flying by and around him all over the place! But before he could exclaim anything about it, he felt himself hit the ground, and everything went black.

**End of Chapter**

**Ending Notes**

So, how was it? I'd appreciate a review of it so far. Of course, keep in mind that it'll get much more interesting as he enters the Digital World and starts his journey. Thanks ahead of time for your input!


	3. Chapter 2: Into The Digital World

**Pre-Story Notes**

This is the chapter where Tyro meets his partner Digimon, and it's a quite a bit longer too. Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks to those who have already made their opinions clear in the existing reviews. Your opinions are appreciated, and your advice considered.

Also, sorry for the wait. I got a little lazy and almost didn't even finish this chapter. But I did and got it uploaded, so enjoy!

Chapter 2

The Digital World

The darkness seemed to fade away, but much slower than when it had come. Tyro slowly regained consciousness as he felt something on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal a small, pink blob atop his chest. But when his vision cleared, he saw one disturbing feature. This weird blob-thing had red eyes and long, floppy pink ears and a big, wide mouth that all the way across the front of its face. And it was breathing!

Tyro quickly jumped to his feet, with a small scream. The thing had just bounced up and down on his chest happily. '_Just what _is _that thing!?_' he thought. The two just looked at each other for a split second before the little blob jumped towards him again, a big smile spread across his face.

"Hey, it's about time, Tyro!" the blob shouted. "I've been waiting for forever for you to wake up!"

"Y-you talk!?" Tyro exclaimed. "A-And h-h-how do y-you know my n-name?"

"My name's Koromon!" the blob exclaimed. "And I'm you're new Digimon partner, Tyro! As for how I know you…I don't really know. I just do."

"Wait…what? You're my digi-what?"

"I'm your Digimon partner!"

"What's a 'Digimon'?

"Huh? You don't even know what a Digimon is? A Digimon is a Digital Monster!"

"A Digital…Monster?"

"Yeah, and most are really mean and vicious and love fighting more than anything else. But don't worry, that's why I'm here! I'll help you by fighting them off. That's what a partner does!"

"Heh, no offence little guy, but it doesn't look like you'll be able to fight much of anything." Tyro replied. He looked the little… Digimon and took in its size, weight and no doubt his strength wasn't much greater.

"Oh don't worry," Koromon replied. "I'll help you in more ways than you may think I can." Tyro simply shrugged this off. He wasn't sure of what this little guy could do, and he still had his doubts, but it was better to have something with him than nothing.

"So, I guess we should probably get going, then?" he asked.

"Yeah." Koromon replied. "But I know of the perfect place. It's the place where I grew up, and it's not very far away from here! Let's go!" With that, he bounced away happily, leaving Tyro to mull over the odds in his thoughts. But that changed when Koromon shouted back to him, "Hurry up, slowpoke!" Tyro soon made up his mind. This 'Koromon' was going to try to help him out, at least. And who knows? This may turn out in his favor. So, he quickly followed behind and caught up with the Digimon.

_Several Minutes Later..._

After many long minutes of silent travel, they arrived at what Tyro believed to be a rather large clearing filled with large mounds of rubble. But Koromon stopped suddenly upon looking out at the various piles scattered around the clearing. It was as if he couldn't seem to comprehend the sight.

"What's up, er, Koromon?" Tyro asked, still having difficulty with remembering the little guy's name.

"M-my h-home…." Koromon said simply, gazing out across the rubble. "I-It's gone…." Suddenly, his eyes became watery, though Tyro couldn't see them, for he was turned away from him and continued to gaze out over the rubble.

It took a moment for Tyro to piece together what Koromon was talking about. But then, he realized that these weren't simply bits and pieces of ruined, miniature buildings. Tyro was unsure of what to say. He'd never been in a situation like this before. This being, creepy and different as it may be, had just lost its home and, possibly, his family and friends. Tyro had never felt this way before. Deep down, he felt major sympathy for this strange being he'd met only minutes ago. Tyro had no idea what came over him, but he walked up to Koromon and picked him up in his arms. "It's alright…" he said. "We'll find whatever did this and get 'em back. Right, Koromon?" He couldn't believe what had just come out of his own mouth.

Koromon looked up at him with teary eyes and smiled slightly and confidently and said, "Y-yeah…. Let's do it!"

Tyro smiled at Koromon. This was the first time, possibly in his life, that he'd shown a true amount of compassion toward another being. But he had done it to something that he had met only minutes before-hand and that wasn't even human! What led up to this, not even Tyro knew. Perhaps it was the sight of a terrible loss happening to another being in front of his eyes, but whatever it was, Tyro felt much better inside than he had in years, as though an entire load had been lifted off of his shoulders as he stood there with Koromon in his arms.

"Well first," Tyro said. "We'd need to know who did it in the…" But before he could finish, Koromon had already jumped out of his arms and had already begun to search the ruins for any sign. He hadn't even shown that much energy when he'd met Tyro, no matter how hard that was to believe. Tyro didn't know what random force made him do so, but he joined in right behind Koromon. Maybe looking out for others, and helping them, wasn't so bad after all….

After an exhaustive search, Tyro finally found what they'd been looking for. Out of the rubble, remarkably still there, there was a small patch of slightly faded footprints still in the dirt. They were small and had three toes on the front end, and a rounded heel in the back. "Hey Koromon! Come over here for a sec; I found something!" Koromon was at his side in a flash, gazing at the faded footprints. It was strange seeing them there, for they just seemed to appear, with about half of one footprint completely faded and the other half barely visible, and then a couple footsteps later, the same thing occurred. Apparently, this small patch of footprints was the only part of a set that hadn't eroded away.

After sniffing the area for a bit, Koromon's eyes seemed to fill with anger. It was apparent to Tyro that Koromon knew this scent.

"Impmon…" Koromon growled. "That little demon has come to our village many times to wreak havoc, but never destroyed it! Why would he want to do something like this?"

Tyro looked down at the footprints, and saw that they led in a specific direction and said, "Well, they lead this way, so let's go find ourselves an 'Impmon.'" Koromon nodded in response. But just as they turned and were about to start moving, a voice came at them from above and behind.

"You won't have to!" the voice shouted. Tyro and Koromon quickly turned around to see two fireballs headed right towards them.

**End of Chapter**

**Ending Notes**

Thanks for taking the time to read the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I expect Ch. 3 to be up soon!


	4. Chapter 3: A New Menace

**Pre-Story Notes**

This is the chapter where part of the main plot is revealed to Tyro. As well as a fun bit of Digimon battling, too! Also, another human character is introduced. It's also the longest chapter yet. Enjoy!

Also, I couldn't really come up with a good name for this chapter. Feel free to give me some ideas if you have them! The current title is a suggested idea. Thanks to xChazzx for that!

Chapter 3

A New Menace

Tyro was unsure of what to do. It was the split-second reaction that he failed to make that worked up to what happened next. But to Tyro, it all happened so fast, not even he knew what had happened. Koromon rammed him in his side to hit him away from the incoming projectile. However, in the process, Koromon took the full force of the attack, rolling backwards a few feet. Tyro was unsure of how to react at all. He was now on the ground a couple feet away from where the fireball had hit Koromon. But he knew how he should react. He quickly jumped to his feet and ran over to his Digimon partner. "Koromon!" Tyro shouted. "You okay?"

But before he even got there, Koromon had rebounded back up and shouted, "Tyro, look out!" Tyro turned, only too late to see another fireball coming his way, and too fast to dodge. "Bubble Blow!" Koromon shouted, launching out a bunch of harmless bubbles in the way. Tyro was surprised to see Koromon had somehow been fast enough to get between him and the fireball within that short amount of time. He had jumped up and fired off a stream of useless bubbles that the fireball easily penetrated and slammed into him once again.

Tyro glared over at where he had finally been able to tell where the fireballs had come from. A short, though plenty taller than Koromon, purple Digimon leaped down from the branches above and into plain sight. He wore a small red scarf around his neck, as well as two red gloves and a yellow, evil-looking smiley face on his stomach. He had three white claws on the end of his two feet and a tail that stuck straight out behind him. His green eyes moved from Koromon to the human before him.

"Well, well, well!" Impmon sneered. "Not only did I find a pitiful human worm, but I also found a traitorous Digimon protecting him! What a catch. The Master will be very pleased."

"Traitorous!?" Koromon shouted at him. "Master!? What are you talking about?"

"What, you don't know?" Impmon replied. "Well then maybe I'll offer you a way to come back after I explain this to those that are incapable of learning of it themselves. Humans are a menace. They have trespassed in this world many times, and only a handful of those times were for any good. In fact, the last time the humans were here, many Digimon were eliminated from this world. And it's all thanks to humans like _him_." Impmon stressed the word 'him' as though it were a disease before continuing. "And now, the humans have once again begun to plague the Digital World with their presence. And you, my little pest, are assisting them. The only one that seems to even oppose them is the Master. He is the only one that is doing any right in this battle."

"Battle!?" Koromon shouted back. "What are you talking about?"

"What, have you been living under a rock all this time?" Impmon shouted. "Oh, but excuse me for forgetting that you live deep inside a forest where you know nothing of what's happening in the rest of the world. Ever since the last human invasion, there has been a lot of anti-human groups forming, and one major group that is apparently the head of all known as the Black Virus. This Black Virus is headed by none other than the Master himself. And any Digimon wise enough to realize that these humans are actually our enemy have aligned themselves under his rule. And now I give you the opportunity to redeem yourself and join us. Or both you and your _human_ will be destroyed, even if not by my hands."

"What makes you think that I would ever betray Tyro!?" Koromon shouted at Impmon. "Sure, he and the other humans may have flaws, and yes, that there are evil humans, I'm sure, just like there are evil Digimon. But Tyro, and I'm sure most other humans as well, are good at heart! Besides, why would I want to join up with somebody who destroyed my home?"

"Bah, fine then." Impmon replied, spitting to the ground below. "If that's your decision, then you better know that you'll regret it! Bada-Boom!" He held up one of his six gloved fingers and on the tip, a fireball appeared. He launched it right toward Koromon.

"Koromon! Watch out!" Tyro shouted. Just as he finished these words a blinding light shone from his pocket and suddenly, Koromon began to change shape right in front of his face. He began to grow bigger, and began to turn yellow. He grew two legs, each with three claws on the end, and two three-clawed arms and hands as well. He also grew about the same size as Impmon and his head grew outward and his eyes turned green.

"Koromon...digivolve to…Agumon!" was Koromon's drawn-out shout. He finished his shout as his change completed. He had transformed from a strange, pink blob with floppy ears into a yellow dinosaur-like Digimon with claws, and no ears. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted, launching a fireball to match Impmon's from his mouth.

"What!?" Impmon growled as Agumon's Pepper Breath attack cancelled out his Bada-Boom. "How did…!? Y-you digivolved!? But how did you…!? No matter. I'll destroy you, anyway. You're still not as strong as I am."

"Maybe I'm not." Agumon replied in a voice that was only slightly lower than Koromon's voice. "But I think the odds have been leveled out now."

"Koromon!?" Tyro exclaimed, looking at the transformation, deeply and clearly stunned.

The Digimon shook his head and said, "Tyro, I'm not Koromon anymore. Now I'm Agumon."

As stunned as Tyro was by the sudden transformation, Tyro dug into his pocket and pulled out what really intrigued him. A strange device that he had never seen before. It was somewhat in an oval shape with an orange and yellow coloring to it. The screen that took up the top portion of the device displayed a bar that was full and up took up the whole screen, completely covering it. The bottom portion had blue buttons on it, which Tyro had no idea what they were for. '_Could this be what had been glowing?_' he thought. '_But…what happened with Koromon? He'd changed into some dinosaur-thing that looks completely different…. Impmon called it digivolving... What's going on!?_'

But before Tyro could ponder this any longer, the fight had resumed. Agumon and Impmon were now hand-in-hand, each trying to force the other backwards in a contest of strength. The winner was never decided as Impmon brought his foot up and kicked Agumon right in the stomach and stunned the dinosaur. Then Impmon brought his fist back and slammed it right into the side of Agumon's face, sending him straight to the ground.

But that didn't keep Agumon down for long. He immediately sprung right back up and began to physically brawl with Impmon, both of them completely ignoring the fact that they each had special, unique moves of their own. But Tyro found himself cheering Agumon on and giving him verbal support.

Eventually, however, an obvious difference began to slowly reveal itself. Agumon wasn't used to this new form yet, and was steadily growing more exhausted while Impmon had been in his Rookie form for a long time and was able to continue attacking. Agumon soon found himself being pummeled by Impmon. First came a punch to the face, then to the stomach, then a knee to his chin, then a kick to his stomach, and he felt himself fall to his knees at Impmon's feet. Impmon sneered and kicked Agumon right on his face, knocking him backward and onto the ground. Impmon stomped on Agumon's chest and kept his foot there, pinning Agumon to the ground hard.

"Agumon!" Tyro shouted after the pounding his Digimon got from Impmon, using the name that he had told him.

"It's a shame you didn't surrender yourself." Impmon gloated as he lit a fireball on his fingertip. "You wouldn't have been destroyed as you're about to be. Bada-!"

But just before Impmon finished forming his attack, a loud cry was heard from seemingly nowhere. "Blaze Spiral!" the voice shouted. From out of the trees, a vortex of fire sped right toward Agumon and Impmon! Impmon, who didn't see the attack coming until it was too late, couldn't get out of the way. He was slammed and enveloped by the vortex of flame and was thrown off of Agumon and crashed into the ground hard. The flames only narrowly missed Agumon.

"What the hell…?" Impmon shouted, jumping up to his feet. He looked over to where the attack had come from. Agumon did the same. From out of the shadows of the trees, a chicken-like Digimon that stood on two, four-clawed feet jumped to the ground in front of everyone. This Digimon had dark gray legs that ended on one end with three white claws, and one in the back. Right where his legs met his thighs, the color abruptly changed to bright orange feathers, an orange tail sticking out of his lower back. This coloring ended when the yellow feathers that made up his top half cut across the orange feathers. Two long arms with the same color of feathers were attached to his upper body, ending in three white claws. On his head, his eyes were a deep red, and he had a yellow beak and one large orange feather on his head.

"Just who do you think you are!?" Impmon shouted at the new arrival.

"We're the ones that kick your purple ass." Came another voice from the shadows. A boy around Tyro's age stepped out. He wore an orange hoodie with red streaks, with the hood down right now, revealing his bronze-colored hair. He also wore blue shoes and jeans as well. On his right wrist, he wore an orange wristband with a feather emblazoned on it. In his hand, he clutched an orange device that looked just like Tyro's, only with the slight color difference.

Impmon glared over and said, "Humph! And just how do you plan on doing that? With this wimpy excuse for a Digimon, human?" Then, he turned to the chicken-like Digimon, who was almost twice his size, and said, "Alright, you big chicken, let's see what you've got. Hopefully you're more of a challenge than that Agumon over there. Bada-Boom!" With that, he launched two fireballs, one from each hand, toward the Digimon, who easily jumped and avoided both of the fireballs. He then landed on the ground again and shouted, "Rising Slash!" he shouted. He ran at Impmon with blinding speed, his claw becoming engulfed in flames. He then, when he got close enough, attacked Impmon with the flaming claw in an uppercut. Impmon growled in pain as he was hit and flew backwards and hit the ground again. The chicken-like Digimon then put his clawed feet on Impmon, pinning him down like he had done to Agumon.

"Now you're going to answer a question." The boy said, walking closer. "Or Fowlmon here won't hesitate to destroy you where you lay." Fowlmon made a menacing gesture at Impmon as the boy finished his sentence.

"Y-yeah…" Impmon said. "W-Whatever…." It was obvious that his confidence had been shaken.

"Well, then." The boy continued. "Why did you destroy this village?" the boy asked.

"I-It was the Master's orders." Impmon said.

"And what did he want you to do this for?"

"He didn't say much." Impmon replied. "But he did say that he was searching for something that this village possessed. He didn't go into any detail at all, I swear! He just told me to do this and to look for anything out of the ordinary."

"And did you find anything?" the boy demanded. Impmon shook his head. "Well then, you're free to go now." He continued. "But don't ever cross my path again. I won't be so lenient the next time." With those words, Fowlmon let Impmon up. Impmon quickly took this opportunity to high-tail it out of there.

By now, Agumon had gotten to his feet and Tyro was at his side, checking to see if he was alright. Thankfully, all of the injuries were minor. Then, Tyro walked over to the boy and said, "Hey, thanks for the help…" The first time he'd actually tried to become friendly to another human being, and it didn't end so well.

"Don't even talk to me." The boy said. "Somebody as weak as you has no business talking to me." He turned to face Tyro before continuing. "Your Digimon, Agumon, is weak. It required Fowlmon's help to simply defeat an Impmon. When you're strong enough to even defeat a Rookie, then maybe I'll even consider you an ally."

Just then, Fowlmon came up and said, "But Chazz…he's digidestined too…. Whether you like it or not, you know that you have to travel with him. Who knows? Perhaps some of your strength will rub off?" He said this last line under his breath so that only Chazz could hear it.

"Ugh…." Chazz replied. "I hate it when you make sense." He turned around and said to Tyro, "Well, I suppose that, given the circumstances, I'll have to stay with you and, ugh, help you. But if I don't see any improvement from you, you can be sure that I'll be outta here."

"Well I don't think that we'll need anybody with that kind of an attitude around here, anyway!" Tyro shot back. But Agumon tugged at his side. "Tyro," Agumon said. "We may need his help. Fowlmon is strong, and he is offering assistance for at least a while. So I think we should take advantage of this." Agumon and Tyro looked at each other for a moment before Tyro reluctantly said, "Fine…. We'll travel together. But only for a while." Agumon nodded and they turned to face Chazz and Fowlmon. "Alright, then shall we get going?" Agumon asked.

"Indubitably." Fowlmon replied. Chazz and Tyro looked at each other, and then quickly looked away in a huff. It was apparent that they didn't like each other very much.

'_Oh boy,_' Tyro thought. '_This is going to be a long partnership._' With that, the four of them, the two tamers very reluctantly, turned and began to walk off into the trees, Chazz and Fowlmon leading the way.

**End of Chapter**

**Ending Notes**

Thanks for taking the time to read the third chapter. I'd like to say that the fourth chapter Chazz and Tyro's partnership will start off on a bumpy road as one of their arguments lead to defeat in a fight that should have been simple. Will they ever learn to get along before it's too late? Or will their journey end before it really begins? To find out, you'll just have to wait to find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!


End file.
